


It’s Something More

by marvelwlw



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Jessica weren’t dating. You’ve hooked up but you weren’t sure if it meant the same to her as it meant to you.





	It’s Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You groaned and you started to wake up. Turning over you were met with the sight of Jessica still asleep, you smiled. This wasn’t the first time you’ve woken up in Jessica’s bed. As you sat up you were careful not to wake her. But it didn’t work.

Jessica turned around and wrapped her arms around you, pulling you back down and into her body. You weren’t complaining though. You smirked and cuddled into her arms.

You and Jessica weren’t dating, you two met one night at a bar and just clicked. You’ve hooked up but you weren’t sure if it meant the same to her as it meant to you.

After being in the Red Room with your sister and being told that love is for children, you thought you would never find love but you started to fall in love with her.

Jessica knew about your past and you knew about hers, you both were there for each other when one of you had a nightmare or flashbacks about your past. You knew Jessica didn’t trust many people but she trusted you and that meant a lot. She let you see a side of her that no one has ever seen.

“You’re thinking too much again.” Jessica mumbled, eyes still closed.

“Sorry.” You blushed. 

You two stayed like that for almost an hour and it just felt right. Right when you were about to fall back to sleep, your phone started ringing. 

“Shit.” You groan, you reluctantly got out of Jessica’s arms to grab your phone. The caller ID showed that it was your sister. Sighing you answer the call. “Hey Nat.”

_“Where have you been?”_

You could tell in her voice that she was worried about you and slightly annoyed. “I’m safe.” You sat up, Jessica was wide awake by now, she was on her side, looking up at you. You couldn’t help feeling the urge to lean over and kiss her, but you pushed it away. 

_“That’s good but that doesn’t tell me where-”_

“It doesn’t matter Natasha.” You said annoyed. “What’s going on?” You didn’t mean to act like that but you really were annoyed, even though you’re not sure what you and Jessica are, but you loved spending time with her.

_“We have a mission. I went to your room to get you but FRIDAY said you went out last night and didn’t come home. I was worried.”_

You ran a hand over your face. “I’m sorry I worried you, I’m on my way. I’ll see you soon.”

After you and Natasha ended the call you looked over at Jessica, you gave her a sad smile. “I have to go.” 

“It’s okay (Y/N), I understand.” She gives you a smile. 

You get up and start grabbing your clothes and getting dressed. After you got dressed and just before you were going to walk out of Jessica’s room you turned around, you wanted to say something different but the only thing you could say was that you would see her later. As you left her apartment building you mentally slapped yourself.

**xxxxx**

Walking into the Avengers compound the others looked at you, they raised their eyebrows as they smirked, you just rolled your eyes and went to your room to get changed.

When you were done you went into the meeting room where Natasha was waiting for you with Steve and Maria. “Okay so what’s the mission?” 

“You and Natasha have to go into a hydra base, they have some information we need.” Maria told you.

You nod. “So it’s just going to be Natasha and I?” They both nod.

“It’s an in and out mission.” Steve said.

You and Natasha look at each other and nod before you two head out to a quinjet. 

**xxxxx**

You and Natasha got the mission down in record time, but there were some problems. You had gotten a couple of wounds and you were most definitely going to get some bruises but it’s nothing you couldn’t handle.

As the quinjet flew back to the Avengers compound Natasha couldn’t help but check over your wounds. You tried to get her to stop but she wouldn’t listen.

“Nat I’m fine, it’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” You tried to push her hands away again.

She glared at you. “You got hurt, I’m your sister and I’m going to take care of you.” You just groaned but let her clean your wounds.

As soon as the quinjet landed you and Natasha walked out and back into the compound. Natasha wanted to make sure you were okay before she went to her room and when you kept telling her that you were fine she left. You knew she didn’t want to leave you though.

You sighed and made your way to your room. After you closed the door behind you, you went to take a much needed shower. After your shower you got into bed. You grabbed your phone to find that you had a text from Jessica. You smiled and opened the text.

_Jessica: Just wanted to make sure you’re okay, text me when you can._

_(Y/N): Hey, I’m okay. I’ll be getting some bruises but nothing I can’t handle._

You set your phone down and before you knew it you fell asleep.

**xxxxx**

The next day Jessica asked you to come over. When you told her at you were going to have some bruises she was worried. What you didn’t know was that the many times you two have hung out and hooked up meant something to her. But Jessica was scared to tell you in case you didn’t feel the same.

When you got to Jessica’s apartment and she opened the door she let out a sigh of relief. She let you in and she was holding herself back from pulling you into a hug.

You looked at Jessica and you could tell something was on her mind. “You okay Jess?” 

“Yea, yea. I was just worried about you.” Jessica looks down. “I always-” She cut herself off as soon as she realized what she was about to say.

“Jess I’m okay I promise. You don’t have to worry.” You walk over to her.

“I can’t help but worry (Y/N), because I…”

You tilt your head to the side a little. “Because you what?” You couldn’t figure out what she was going to say. It could be anything. 

Instead of saying anything Jessica pulled you into a kiss, you immediately kissed her back. This wasn’t the first time you two kissed but this time it felt different. You wrap your arms around her neck and Jessica placed her hands on your hips, pulling you closer.

When air started to become necessary you pulled away, you didn’t want to though. “W-What was that for?” You looked into her eyes as you started blushing. 

“I’m in love with you (Y/N), all those times we’ve hooked up they’ve meant something more to me but I couldn’t find a way to tell you and when I found out you were hurt I…” Jessica looked away from you.

You raised a hand and cupped her cheek, that caused Jessica to look back at you. “I’m in love with you too.” You smiled before pulling into another kiss, you put every emotion you felt for Jessica into the kiss.


End file.
